Dr.Wily Wars
É a 12º Saga do Fighters of Destiny, dirigida por Artyom Um dia tranquílo em Metro City. No dia seguinte, em Metro City, Sakura estava tomando banho, era uma manhã tranquila como Metro City mostrava agora depois de o crime abaixar. Sakura: *saindo do banho indo direto para o quarto, vestindo o uniforme, abrindo uma caixa e vendo uma fita branca* Hum...acho que não vou com isso não :/ Não estou afim de lutar hoje *pondo as minhas luvas* Kyo: *falando dormindo* Assim que eu gosto, trabalhando e relaxando, pegando fogo* Alarme de incendio tocando Sakura: !! Tsukushi: WII U WII U!! *subindo as escadas correndo com o balde d'água, chutando a porta e abrindo* NÃO KYO NÃO!! *jogando toda água em Kyo* NADA DE FOGO!! >:( Kyo: *falando dormindo* Que delici... ! *acordando ficando ensopado* Sai caramba, eu quero dormir! Tava tendo um sonho legal! Sakura: *chego* Tsukushi, o que tá acontecendo? Por que Kyo tá todo molhado? Tsukushi: E ainda pergunta? Ele quase queimou a cama! >:( Kyo: : I Que? Tsukushi: Hunf... -_- *andando para fora do quarto* Sakura: ... Kyo: Até que faz sentido com o sonho que eu tive, Tsukushi me salvou da ira do seu pai, *levantando e correndo até ele* hey Tsukushi volta aqui, você salvou minha vida! Tsukushi: ? Jura? :o Kyo: Você é meu herói, seu pai ia me matar se essa cama fosse torrada. Tsukushi: Hehehehe xD é meu dever ajudar um hóspede! ^^ Você me salvou, estou retribuindo com a mesma moeda! xD É, ele realmente te deveu algo :p Kyo: Bate aqui garotão. *estendendo punho* Tsukushi: Hm? 'o' Ahahaha! xD *fazendo uma colisão de punhos* Sakura: ^^ Kyo: Sakura seu irmãozinho é legal pra caramba. Sakura: É, eu sei! ^^ Tsukushi: xD Ah, você prometeu jogar comigo, lembra? Kyo: Vamos uma partida? Tsukushi: VAMOS!! XD Ah essa eu quero ver! xD YUPPIIII!! *pulando e indo descer as escadas* Quero ver se Kyo é bom de verdade!! xD *descendo as escadas* Kyo: Enérgico, não? Sakura: Sim, ele é muito. Puxou de mim ^^ Está pronto? :D Kyo: Ikuze. *correndo* Sakura: IKUYO!! *seguindo Kyo* Tsukushi: *pondo para Team vs no KOF 97* Quando estiver pronto, Kyo eu aperto o botão! xD Kyo: *pegando controle* Hora de dar aula. Sakura: *chegando e assistindo* Hehehehehehe! xD Tsukushi: E lá vamos nós! :D Sakura: Essa eu quero ver! xD Tsukushi: *apertando o botão* Kyo: De o seu melhor Tsukushi: Eu escolho você! :D *escolhendo Athena e Shingo* Kyo: *escolhendo Kyo, Iori e Shingo* Tsukushi: *botando Shingo em 1° Athena em 2° Kyo em 3°* Kyo: *colocando Iori, Shingo e Kyo nessa ordem* Sakura: E lá vamos nós! Kyo: Não contem pra ninguém que eu estou jogando com o Iori. Tsukushi: Ué, qual o problema de colocar ele? '-' Kyo: Não contou a ele, Sakura? Uh, partida já vai começar. Sakura: Não, não contei...porque vi que se eu contasse ia assustá-lo. Tsukushi: *Shingo mandando um Shingo Kick* Iori defendendo Kyo: Verdade, Iori assusta muita gente. Iori mandando uma rajada de fogo. Shingo pula. Iori mandando anti aéreo. Shingo cai e levanta. Shingo no jogo: Bodi ga amenze. Iori caindo para trás, se levantando, mandando rajada de fogo roxo Shingo defende, Shingo manda o especial Burning Shingo. Sakura: Por enquanto a luta tá boa! :D Iori sendo acertado voando para trás, Shingo correndo e pula dando um ataque de corpo. Iori defendendo, mandando 8 maiden crusher ou asobi wa owarida. Shingo é acertado, sendo explodido no final. Tsukushi: Esse cara é bom 'o' olha o estado da minha vida!!! Kyo: Esse golpe dói muito. Iori pula para trás, mandando o prog Tsukushi: Você já lev...opa!! Shingo esquiva mas no meio tempo e leva o golpe. Shingo no jogo: Kusanagi gomenasaaaaiii!!! Tsukushi: Caramba me derrotou 'o' Sakura: Uhuuu tá ficando bom!!!! XD Kyo: (Desculpe Shingo) Próximo Athena vs Iori!! Sakura: Ooooh, a música da Athena *o* Agora é minha deixa *indo lá para fora* Athena no jogo: Athena Ikimaaas! Round 2, ready Go! Athena manda Psycho Ball Attack, mas Iori pula por cima de Psycho ball. Athena pula e manda um Psycho Sword. Iori cai no chão, ele levanta mandando Dark Thrust! Iori do jogo: Doushita! Athena: Psycho Baaaall!! Sakura: *cantando enquanto isso lá fora* Iori caindo, Winners is Athena Athena do jogo: Yatha, gur Sakura: Uuuhuuu!! Tsukushi: Yaaahuuu amei ela!! >< Outra personagem preferida mulher!! >< Depois de Hotaru! xD Kyo: *no celular* Agora fiquei com medo... Round 3, ready go! Sakura: Still Green!! :D *correndo para dentro* Tsukushi: Heheh!! Athena dá um pulo para frente e manda um Psycho Reflector (New), Shingo pula para trás. Athena corre chega bem perto de Shingo, paraliza ele, aponta para cima e ele vai para cima. Kyo: Droga. Athena pula e dá um Psycho Sword Kyo: Ah! Shingo levanta e. Shingo do Jogo: Shingo Kick! Sakura: Shingo Kiiiiickuuu! A BATALHA TÁ BOOOOOOOOAAAA!! XD Counter!! :O NOSSA!! Athena levanta, pula e manta Psycho Meteour. Shingo dá cambalhota para trás e Shingo Kick. Tsuskushi: Ah, logo no final!! >~< Agora vai se ver comigo!! x( Kyo: Quero ver. Tsukushi: E verá muito bem!! :D Athena estoura que faz encher a barra de especial, Shingo corre, mandando chute de Kyo 95. Athena manda Shinning Crystal Bit no meio tempo. Sakura: Vacilou, hein Kyo! '-' Kyo: : I (Desculpe Shingo) K.O! Athena no jogo: Yatha! Gur! WINNER IS...ATHENA! Tsukushi: Yes!! xD Sakura: Xiiii, agora escafedeu, é o próprio Kyo! '-' Kyo: (Shingo ficaria desapontado) Agora vai. Sakura: Eu amo essa música! *w* Round 1 Ready Go!! Athena no jogo: Psycho Baaall!! Kyo dá cambalhota Kyo: Body ga...ameze! Athena no jogo: Gomenasaaaii Sakura: *parando de dançar* !!!! PERFECT??? É ISSO MESMO? O_O *chegando perto para ver* NO LIE!!! Tsukushi: *com a mesma reação* K.O PERFECT!! Kyo: *imitando* He he moetaro? WINNER IS... KYO!! Sakura: NHÁAAAAAA!! >< *estérica, pulando em toda a casa* ELE É INCRÍVEL!! >< Tsukushi: Cara, você é bom '~' Agora será Kyo contra Kyo! X) Essa luta tá pegando mais fogo que o sofá da nossa casa que foi queimado! XD Kyo: Adoro espancar clones. Round 4 Ready Go!! Kyo da direita corre e manda o Red Kick. Sakura: TÁ FICANDO BOOOOM!! :D Kyo da esquerda defende. Kyo do jogo: Body ga..ameze Kyo do jogo (Direita): *defendendo* Kurae!! *completo* Kyo da esquerda cai para trás, chute duplo no chão + Red Kick. Sakura: Eita!! Kyo estoura e o da direita estoura também. Kyo da direita manda o Kusanagi no Kenda. Kyo da esquerda defende, carregando Orochinagi perto do Kyo da direita. Sakura: Uuuuhuuuu!! Kyo da direita se queimando, até que Kyo da esquerda solta Orochinagi em Kyo da direita, este se levanta depois de levar os 3 golpes. Sakura: Minha nossa!! Kyo vai vencer essa! :o E pensar que meu irmãozinho é tão viciado! -.- Tsukushi: Gggrrr cala a boca Sakura >~< *apertando todos os botões fazendo qualquer golpe* Kyo da esquerda defende golpes, correndo na direção de Kyo da direita, dando cotovelada e pegando pescoço explodindo. Kyo: Moero!! Sakura: Caramba! Que apelação!! ?? Tsukushi: Chega chega chega!! >~< Kyo da direita manda o chute duplo e pula e faz Orochinagi no final. E o Kyo da esquerda cai no chão. Kyo: Que isso, que combo. Kyo da direita corre, agarra o Kyo da esquerda pelo pescoço. Kyo do jogo: Moero!! Sakura: *cantando pela casa enquanto isso, pulando por todo canto, fazendo de conta que tem uma guitarra e pulando* Kyo da esquerda vai levantando. Kyo: (Minha lifebar está muito pequena.) Tsukushi: Vamos lá!! 3:D Sakura: As barras estão pau a pau! '~' Kyo: Agora que o melhor vença, Ikuze! Sakura: Ihaaaa!! xD Kyo da direita manda O Kusanagi no Kenda e o Kyo da esquerda defende, a lifebar fica na pontinha. Kyo: Boa. Kyo da esquerda manda Orochinagi sem carregar e o Kyo da direita defende. Sakura: Aaaai!! x) Kyo da esquerda dá um chute duplo no chão. Tsukushi: Ai droga!! >:( Sakura: Falta um tiquinho! Kyo da direita manda rasteira, mas Kyo da esquerda dá cambalhota, mandando Red Kick com chute fraco. Kyo do jogo: Aaaaaaaaaaargh!! Tsukushi: WHAAAAAAT!! 'O' Sakura: Mas o que? :o Kyo: Foi quase garotão, quase perdi, só que você perdeu um pouco da calma no último momento. Tsukushi: Grrrrr!! Shimatha!!! >< Sakura: *olhando para as fotos de vitória na tela encantada* *u* Tsukushi: Droga!! Minha primeira derrota em um jogo de luta contra! >:( Sakura: Tá vendo Tsukushi, isso que sirva de lição a não querer bancar o melhor! u-u Eu que perdi várias vezes para você no vídeo game, agora que você aceite a sua derrota! Tsukushi: Isso não é justo! Sakura: É justo sim! Tsukushi: Ora, cala essa boca!! *levantando* Sakura: Cale-se você e aceite a derrota, Kyo venceu!! E não é porque ele é só um personagem tanto aqui quanto no jogo que ele tem que vencer sempre! Tsukushi: Nããão!! Sakura: Siiiiiiiiiim!! Tsukushi: Fica quieta para as coisas que você não sabe!! Sakura: Não fico não, você que não aceita os fatos que perdeu!! >:( Kyo: : I (Melhor nem me meter, Sakura quando fala assim me assusta) Tsukushi: Ah é? Então vai ver uma coisa!! *pulando em cima de Sakura* Os caem no chão. Os dois se batem um no outro. Sakura: Larga meu cabelo! >:( Kyo: (Quero nem saber!) Hey vocês dois parem com isso! Tsukushi: Sua chata!! >:( Sakura: Chato é você *rolando junto com ele* Aceite os fatos Tsukushi! >:( Os dois ficam rolando no chão. Kyo: *separando Sakura e Tsukushi* Para com isso, é só um jogo, vocês não devem brigar por causa disso. Os dois tentam se bater. Kyo: Ah, que que isso, o que os pais de vocês diriam agora? Ao ouvir isso os dois param de tentar se bater. Kyo: Como eu amo vocês. *sorrindo largando Tsukushi e Sakura* Tsukushi: *ficando sem jeito* x) Mas certificando que a Sakura tava errada! Sakura: Tsukushi! Tsukushi: *pegando um travesseito do sofá* E vai ser castigada por mentir sua chata!! Sakura: Vai me ameaçar com um travesseiro de penas? Você ficou louco? Kyo: Sakura, podemos conversar lá fora só um momentinho? Tsukushi: Só depois de ser castigada pelo papai *batendo com o travesseiro na Sakura* Sakura: Ai! >< Kyo: Hey, não faça isso com sua irmã! Tsukushi: Depois que ela receber o troco! Kyo: Tsukushi vou te ensinar uma lição que meu velho... *celular tocando Esaka 94* um momentinho vou lá fora atender essa ligação, continuem se amando. Sakura: Ah é assim é? Agora você vai ver só! *indo até o sofá com a cabeça cheia de penas* Kyo: *indo para fora* Sakura: *pegando um travesseiro* Tsukushi: *batendo com o travesseiro em Sakura* Sakura: *cuspindo penas* É assim é, então agora toma aqui, toma toma!! *tacando-lhe travesseirada* Os dois vão enchendo a sala de penas brancas. Tsukushi: Grrr, sua bobona!! >( Sakura: Toma, Tsukushi, toma toma!! Os dois distribuem travesseirada. Kyo: *lado de fora, atendendo celular* Alô? #Saisyu: Tá me chamando de velho pivete! Kyo: Pai? O senhor tá vivo? #Saisyu: Claro que sim moleque e por que a casa está toda em cinzas? Tsukushi: Sua lontra desmiolada!! Kyo: Érrrr...um dia te explico. #Saisyu: Como assim garoto, vou te espancar por isso! Kyo: Também te amo pai. *desligando celular* Sakura: Seu morcego moribundo!! Kyo: *entrando* Alguém falou no Alucard? Sem verem nada acerta o travesseiro em alguém. Kyo: Hey! Agora não enxergo nada! Tsukushi: Sua chata!! Sakura: Seu chato!! Os dois continuam bater o travesseiro no Kyo. Kyo: *sendo derrubado no chão, ficando cheio de penas* Parem com isso caramba! Eu que tô apanhando aqui! Tsukushi: Não foge!! Sakura: Ai, cadê você? Kyo: *tirando penas dos olhos* Os dois distribuem travesseiradas. Kyo: *se levantando, tirando travesseiro dos dois* PAREM JÁ COM IS... *vendo Sakura e Tsukushi em 8-bits* Vocês devem ter me batido com muita força! Sakura e Tsukushi: !! Kyo: *olhando para mãos, vendo mãos em 8-bits* Aaaaaaaahhh! A casa da Sakura fica em 8-bits. Sakura: O que foi, Kyo? :o Kyo: Sakura, olha os moveis, estão ficando iguais a jogos. Sakura: *olhando para os móveis* !! Nossa!! O que aconteceu aqui? :o Kyo: Sakura, olhe suas mãos, você está igualzinho a um personagem de jogo antigo! Sakura: *olhando as mãos* :O Caramba!! Que irado!! :D Tsukushi: Nossa! Eu me sinto...estilo Mega Man de 8-Bits!! XD Demais!! xD Sakura: O que aconteceu comigo? :( Kyo: Não, 8 bits não, até 16 tava bom, mas 8 não, cara, por que Orochi, por que? Tsukushi: Cara eu me sinto, super bacana, olha para vocês!? São tão fofinhos! >< Kyo: Pelo menos as musicas ainda estão normais, nada de coisas velhas como meu pai Sa... *celular tocando Esaka 94 em 8 bits* Sakura: Você dizia? Kyo: Vou ficar calado na minha. *atendendo celular* Alô? #Saisyu: Kyo, se me chamar de velho de novo te desmonto todo! Kyo: Como você tá escutando tão bem? #Saisyu: Nunca saberá, o treino intenso e minhas habilidades como mestre serão levadas comigo pro túmulo. Kyo: Quer dizer daqui? Saisyu: Como ousa falar assim com seu mestre, só não te mato porque você vai continuar a geração Kusanagi. Kyo: Tá, tchau pai. *desligando celular* Sakura: '-' Tsukushi: Quem era? Kyo: Meu pai. Tsukushi: Uuuuh! Sakura: Não sei o que está acontecendo...mas por que ficamos assim? Kyo: Sakura me belisque. Sakura: Está bem *beliscando o braço de Kyo* Kyo: É um sonho. Sakura: Sonho? Tsukushi: Então quer dizer, que é da nossa imaginação? '-' Kyo: Sim, um sonho, Tsukushi, você tem um pião? Tsukushi: Pião? Kyo: Se ele cair é real, se ficar girando infinitamente, não é real. Tsukushi: Então tá eu vou buscar! :D Kyo: (Leonardo Di Caprio, merece um oscar por isso) Tsukushi: Achei! :D Kyo: Deixa eu girar ele. Tsukushi: Sim *dando* Kyo: Let it rip! *girando pião* O pião vai girando em cima da mesa, o pião vai girando Kyo: É, nao é real O pião parando de girar. Kyo: Tá, fala logo. Sakura: Não, não é. Acho que é coisa da nossa cabeça, não? Kyo: O pião não mente. Sakura: Sim, não. Tsukushi: Então é coisa da nossa cabeça. Kyo: Sim, não? Então isso tudo é sonho meu, só pode. Sakura: Pode ser. Kyo: Mas, você tá diferente. Sakura: Eu? Kyo: Em todos os sonhos que eu tenho com você, você veste um vestido de noiva e dá um Shoryuken em mim na frente do padre também. Mas ainda não acredito que é um sonho. Tsukushi: Nossa!! Já estão pensando em matrimônio? :D Kyo: Já sei como comprovar que não é um sonho. *ligando pra Leona* Tsukushi: Quando terão o bebê? Sakura: -_- Tsukushi: Não vejo a hora de ser padrinho do casamento! xD Sakura: Pare com isso, Tsukushi, por favor -_- Kyo: Ninguém atende. *ligando para Chris* Telefone: O numero que você ligou não existe. Kyo: : I Sakura: Kyo, liga para Leona de novo!! :o Kyo: Meu Orochi. Sakura: OROCHI UMA OVA, LIGA!! >:( Kyo: *ligando pra Leona* Kyo e Leona se falaram e então ela falou que lá em South Town, as coisas estão da forma que está em Metro City. Kyo: Leona disse que lá tambám ta que nem a gente. Tsukushi: ? Leona? Kyo: Você joga The King of Fighters 97, diz que nunca jogou ou lutou contra ela. Tsukushi: Nunca joguei com ela '-' Kyo: O que eu falo pra ela Sakura? Que estamos a caminho? Tsukushi: Só os demais que eu gosto, você Athena, Shingo, Terry...entre outros, não ela ._. Sakura: Sim. Kyo: Ai *caindo no chão* Sinto que alguém foi magoado. Sakura: Também acho! ._. Kyo: O que faremos agora? Um momentinho. *pegando celular* Tsukushi: ??? Kyo: *queimando celular* Sakura: M-mas o que você fez??! :o Kyo: (Minta) Queimei o celular. Tsukushi: Por que fez isso, seu doido?! >:( Kyo: (Serio? Não diga) Problemas com certas palavras. Tsukushi: o.O Kyo: Tipo 2, Sakura, gostar, ah! Deixa pra lá, vou pro meu quarto. Tsukushi: Errr... Kyo: Que cara é essa? Tsukushi: Nada nada! xD *empurrando a Sakura para o Kyo* Vai, durma com ele! Kyo: Vamos, diga Tsukushi. Sakura: Aaai! >~< Tsukushi: Oh nada, é que...bem...achei que seu 2, fosse 2...meninas, minha irmã e....não não sei qual é a outra. Kyo: Não, a Sakura não tem um bebe comigo se é o que ta pensando. Tsukushi: Ah droga *chutando o vento* Kyo: *olhando para Lua, lembra de Iori* (Ele voltou) Tsukushi: Vai lá para o quarto com a minha irmã, voltando vou ver meu sobrinho *u* Kyo: Sakura? Sakura: Sim? Kyo: Seu irmao ta começando a me assustar com isso. Sakura: Ele gosta de você e percebeu que...ele tá muito zoeiro ultimamente quando te conheceu ^^ Kyo: (Ele lembra meu velho) Celular queimado e torrado tocando. Kyo: *caindo na cama* Boa noite Kasugano! Tsukushi: Vai fica com ele, não deixa ele sozinho! *empurrando Sakura* Boa noite Kyo! xD *fechando a porta* Kyo: *fechando os olhos* Boa noite little boy Sakura. No dia seguinte, de manhã, a Senhora Kasugano que em 8 Bits, encontra sua sala cheia de penas. Mãe: MAS QUE SUJEIRADA É ESSA?! Sakura, Tsukushi!!! VENHAM AQUI AGORA!!! * Lá em cima do quarto Tsukushi: Ai não, a mamãe!! >~< Sakura: (Essa não...) *saindo do quarto* A gente devia ter limpado a sala antes de ter ido dormir �������� Tsukushi: E agora? Foi culpa sua! Kyo: *saindo do quarto* (E agora?) Sakura: Minha? Culpa minha? Quem me ameaçou com o travesseiro? Kyo: Falando nisso, foi vocês dois que me bateram com o travesseiro. Mãe: Tsukushi e Sakura eu não estou brincando não!! Desçam agora!!! Os dois descem a escada de cabeça baixa. Kyo: (O que fazer, fico aqui e levo uma parcela de culpa ou vou embora?) Mãe: Quem fez isso aqui???!! Sakura e Tsukushi: ... Mãe: Respondam!!! Tsukushi: Foi a Sakura!!! Sakura: O que??? OPA alto lá, eu nada!!! Você quem começou!!! Tsukushi: E eu por que eu, tava ficando legal quando depois você me ameaça com o travesseiro! Mãe: CHEGA CHEGA OS DOIS, JÁ OUVI O BASTANTE DOS DOIS MOCINHOS! Vão ficar de castigo uma semana, sem vídeo game e sem televisão!!! Começando agora 1 semana sem tocar nos aparelhos!! Agora tratem de limpar essa bagunça!!! Não quero ver nenhuma pena por aqui!! Tsukushi e Sakura: Sim senhora..... Os dois vão lá fora e pegam as vassouras, os dois começam a varrer. Kyo: Posso ajudar eles a limpar? Sinto uma parcela de culpa por não ter conseguido impedir isso. Mãe: Hm? Ah, acordou, meu jovem ^^ *olhando Kyo cheio de penas* Você também fez isso? Kyo: Não, até fui atacado por eles. Mãe: *olhando decepcionada para os dois de braços cruzados* Só por isso os dois vão ficar de castigo em dobro!!! Tsukushi: Ah qual é, mãe! Mãe: Vocês causaram isso, agora vocês aprenderam uma lição! Não quero ver nenhuma pena por aqui enquanto o pai de vocês estiver dormindo! Sakura: ... (Muito obrigada, Tsukushi... obrigada mesmo!!! ����������) *varrendo* Kyo: Eu vou ajudar eles senhora Kasugano, a varrer tudo. Mãe: Pode ajudá-los se quiser, meu jovem. Se quiser algo pode pedir ^^ *indo para a cozinha* Kyo: *pegando uma vassoura e varrendo junto com Sakura e Tsukushi* Tsukushi: *varrendo de cara feia* Sakura: (2 semanas sem fazer nada em casa é mais que o suficiente!) Grr... Kyo: Vocês deram sorte. *varrendo* Sakura: Sorte? Kyo: É, sua mãe foi boazinha com vocês. Tsukushi: Que??? Ficou maluco? Meu vídeo game foi tirado de mim por 2 semanas!!! Kyo: Você fala isso porque não teve Saisyo como pai. Tsukushi: E quem é esse cara?! *varrendo* Sakura: ... Kyo: Meu pai Saisyu, um dos melhores lutadores do meu clã. Tsukushi: �� Sakura: ...! Tsukushi: Uau!! Que demais >< Espera, então quer dizer que aquele velhote na foto... era seu pai? �� Nossa e eu que pensei que fosse seu avô. Kyo: Ele é muito rigor... Celular queimado tocando. Kyo: O QUE??? Isso ainda tá funcionando? Tsukushi: ! Como isso é possível? Kyo: Atende pra mim Tsukushi. Tsukushi: Tá bom *pegando e atendendo* Alô? Saisyo: Quem você está chamando de velhote, seu mal educado!!!??? Tsukushi: Ah oi �� então é você que é o pai de Kyo é?! *falando com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto* Saisyo: E você é o que, seu mal trapilho? Tsukushi: Saisyu Kusanagi huh? Eu sou o fã de Kyo! XD E o irmãozinho da Sakura! �� Saisyo: Típico daquele delinquente, tô esperando até hoje ele me dar um descendente. Tsukushi: ��Que? Então você espera que ele tenha um filho? Saisyo: Claro, esse idiota não me traz um neto, parece que quer que o clã acabe. Tsukushi: Já se torne pai tão jovem? Kyo: Sakura. Tsukushi: *olhando para Kyo* Sakura: Sim? Kyo: Me lembre de não dizer as palavras v-e-l-h-o e Saisyu juntas. Sakura: Tá né. Tsukushi: Hm, acho que você tem razão...agora tenho que ir, eu tô ocupado...tchau! *desligo* Cara eu preciso de um desses! XD *andando para dentro e varrendo* Sakura: *pondo os restos de pena na pá, levando o resto de pena no lixo, depois varrendo* ... *respirando fundo* Tsukushi: *varrendo as penas até a pa, colocando no saco de lixo* Ufa... que bom que tá acabando. Sakura: ...Nem me fale, você que causou essa algazarra... Tsukushi: Eu não, para de me culpar! >:( Sakura: Não foi não, quem perdeu no vídeo game para o Kyo fui eu! Tsukushi: ... *varrendo rápido* Sakura: Ficou quieto né? Hunf, viu que é verdade... Tsukushi: Ora fica quieta!!! Mãe: Parem de brigar vocês dois aí e terminem de varrer!! Sakura e Tsukushi: .... Kyo: Parem com isso vocês dois. Tsukushi: Nha, ela é muito chata �� Sakura: ... *apertando um pouco o cabo da vassoura* Kyo: (Sakura wants to battle?) Tsukushi se você continuar desse jeito não vou poder te treinar. Sakura: (Se concentra em varrer, Sakura se concentre) O telefone toca. Tsukushi: Está bem...hum? O telefone! Kyo: Ninguem falou a palavra com V não né? Sakura: Não...eu atendo... *atendendo* alô.... #Bao: Sakuraaa! Sakura: Hm? Bao....oi... #Bao: Tá sumida hein! Você e o Kyo andam sumidos! Descobri que ele tá na sua casa! Sakura: É...ele tá sim... #Bao: Hahahahaha! Quando vocês vem por aqui? Sakura: Olha, eu pretendo ir aí quando acabar a faxina aqui...depois tomar um banho. #Bao: Hahahaha, bem poderia ir aí? Sakura: Não...já tô acabando aqui, bom, nós já estamos acabando. #Bao: Hahahahaha tá ok! Kyo: *espirrando* #Bao: Vê se vem! Tem uma pessoa especial hoje! Kyo: Ainda temos umas continhas a resolver com o senhor Bogard. Tsukushi: Saúde. Sakura: Bom, nos vemos em South Town em breve. Até mais. Kyo: *espirrando* Sakura: *desligo* Kyo: Sou alérgico a esforço. Tsukushi: Nossa!! Kyo: Perai, eu podia limpar tudo isso usando as brasas. Sakura: NEM PENSAR!!! Você ficou louco vai tocar fogo na casa???? Tsukushi: Kyo Kyo!! Kyo: Que foi Tsukushi? Tsukushi: Não acha que isso é loucura? Kyo: (Não) Eu poderia dizer que não Sakura: -.- Kyo, não basta ter queimado o sofá como quase a cama rodou, agora planeja pôr fogo na casa? Kyo: Vocês deviam ter mais confiança em mim, especialmente você senhorita colegial. Sakura: ._. Tsukushi: ... Kyo: *estalando dedo, penas desaparecendo* Sacos com penas vão desaparecendo. Kyo: *indo lá para fora* Tsukushi: Uau!!! Sakura: �� Tsukushi: Hey, Kyo espera aí!!! *correndo até ele* Sakura: *correndo até ele* Tsukushi e Sakura: GOMESAAAAAAAAAIIII >~< Kyo: Vocês deviam ter mais confiança em mim. Os dois abraçam Kyo* Tsukushi e Sakura: Desculpe desculpe >< Kyo: (Estudei pra desgraça ano passado, só destruí as moléculas das penas usando brasas microscópicas) Estão perdoados se pararem de brigar. Tsukushi e Sakura: ... Tsukushi: *respirando fundo* Está bem... Sakura: Me desculpe Tsukushi. Tsukushi: Não, mana, eu que me desculpo, fui eu que fiz isso tudo. Eu mereço mais esse castigo que você. Kyo: *abraçando os dois* Como eu amo vocês dois. Sera que consigo convencer a senhora Kasugano a diminuir o castigo de vocês? Tsukushi: Não custa nada tentar né? Kyo: Vamos lá, eu falo com ela. Os dois seguem Kyo. Kyo: Ah...senhora Kasugano...um momentinho por gentileza. Mãe: Hm? Sim, meu jovem, pois não. Kyo: Queria te pedir uma coisinha. Mãe: Pode pedir ^^ Kyo: Tem como, sabe, diminuir o castigo da Sakura e do Tsukushi. Mãe: ...O que eles fizeram foram errado. Tsukushi: Mãe a culpa foi minha. Mãe: ? Tsukushi: Fui eu que comecei isso tudo. Sakura: ... Kyo: (Tsukushi, nunca para de me surpreender.) Tsukushi: Por favor, posso ficar com a outra parte do castigo, mas fui eu que comecei tudo, tudo virou uma briga e Kyo entrou no meio de nós dois. Mas ele não tinha nada haver com isso, eu juro. Sakura: É...é verdade...tudo. Ele queria apartar a nossa briga...mas acabamos descontando tudo que tinha nele também ._. Kyo: (Como eu amo esses dois) Mãe: ... Tsukushi: Mas foi sem querer, não foi a intenção! ._. Sakura: Me desculpa, Kyo ._. Tsukushi: Tadinho, logo no meu fã... Mãe: *sorrindo* Os dois abraçam Kyo. Tsukushi e Sakura: Me desculpe, Kyoooo!! �� Kyo: Hey, vocês não precisam se desculpar Tsukushi: Temos sim >< nós agimos errado! Sakura: Sim, nós sentimos muito >< Mãe: ^^ Kyo: Ah, eu amo vocês dois. Os dois surtam. Mãe: Acho que posso pôr o castigo de vocês 1 semana! Sakura e Tsukushi: VIVA!!! XD Mãe: Mas isso não quer dizer que poderão ligar os aparelhos. Sakura e Tsukushi: Aaaaaaah T~T *abaixam a cabeça* Kyo: Vocês deram sorte, se ela fosse como o vel...quer dizer Saisyu, seria pior. Sakura: Kyo, não!! �� Kyo: Foi quase Mãe: Puxa, olha só para vocês 3, estão todos sujos de pena dos travesseiros. Pai: *chegando na cozinha arrumado* Nossa!! O que aconteceu com vocês 3? Tsukushi: Sabe pai, é uma longa história. Hehehehehe!! xD Mãe: Ah oi, querido. Já indo para o trabalho? Pai: Sim, onde foram parar nossos travesseiros? Mãe: Sakura e Tsukushi destruiram eles, mas já dei o castigo merecido aos 2. Sakura: ._. Tsukushi: '~' Kyo: : s Pai: Hunf...e o jovem também tava nessa também? Tsukushi: Não, ele tentou apartar a nossa briga...e acabamos descontando nele ._. Pai: Parece que ele gostou muito de vocês 2 Tsukushi: x) Sakura: Mas acabou apanhando... Kyo: É...apanhando. Pai: Agora terei que comprar travesseiros novos! *olhando o relógio* Bem, está na minha hora, querida. Mãe: Bom trabalho, querido ^^ Pai: Pode deixar. Pai: *saindo de casa* Mãe: Bem, meu jovem, você gostaria de tomar um banho? ^^ Tsukushi: Temos 2 banheiros aqui! ^^ Um no quarto onde você tava dormindo e um do lado de fora! Kyo: Muito obrigado senhora Kasugano. Mãe: De nada, meu jovem ^^ Agora, com sua licença ^^ Sakura: Bem, acho que vou tomar o meu *andando* Tsukushi: Pode ir mana ^^ Kyo: Vocês são tão legais. Sakura: *subindo as escadas e indo direto para o banheiro e fechando a porta* Tsukushi: *seguindo Sakura* Ah, que isso! ^^ Já recebemos tantas visitas de lutadores aqui! xD O Ken Masters, aquela menina patricinha que é loira também, aquele cara de Kimono rosa, o Dan! xD E agora você! xD Kyo: 0_o *seguindo Tsukushi* Tsukushi: Só achei que você fosse um dos que passam ás vezes por aqui em Sategawa. Um deles, muito diferente. Kyo: Não, quase nunca passei por aqui. Tsukushi: Mas isso foi no começo. Então quer dizer que você não é daqui, né? Sabe, devia conhecer essa cidade! Minha irmã já enfrentou lutadores de rua por aqui qualquer que medem alguns 2 metros. Kyo: Eu estou conhecendo aos poucos. Tsukushi: Puxa, é incrível, mas ela esbarra por um sem querer, viu? Kyo: Sua filha já deu um soco no meu queixo uma vez. Tsukushi: Filha? Ela é minha irmã -.- E sério? �� Kyo: Foi mal,confundi as coisas Tsukushi: Doeu pra caramba, né? Ela já lutou com você? Kyo: Já. Tsukushi: ...Aaah, mas eu creio que você venceu ela também! xD Hey, Kyo você tem um Mangá também? >< Kyo: Sim sim. Tsukushi: Woooe...eu gostaria de ler! Kyo: Se eu achar eu te mando já coleção completa. Tsukushi: *de boca aberta* Sakura: *saindo do banheiro arrumada enquanto fala* Vocês não vão tomar banho não? Tsukushi: *olhando para trás* Kyo: Vou, só tava esperando você terminar. 2 chuveiros ligados desarmam a caixa de luz Sakura: *de cabelo molhado* Achei que já tinham tirado essa brancura do corpo. Tsukushi: Mana...vou te contar...você fica linda de cabelo molhado *u* Kyo: (Que delicia cara) Vou ir tomar meu banho agora. Tsukushi: Vai lá! Kyo: *correndo ate o banheiro* Sakura: Soube que Kyo tem um Mangá, é verdade? Tsukushi: Sim! Ele disse! Sakura: Será que tem eu no Mangá? Barulho de água do chuveiro. Tsukushi: Quem sabe ._. Sakura: Esperaremos até lá...não devia ter posto a faixa *tirando a faixa* meu cabelo tá molhado *pondo na bolsa junto com as luvas* Tsukushi: Você carrega muita coisa para simplesmente levar apenas um par de luvas e fita para fora de casa! '-' Sakura: Levo o que é mais precioso! u-u A jaqueta, o boné, as luvas, minha fita, umas fotos, meu celular, minha câmera e...também o que me é precioso também que deixo em casa, é meu Mangá. Tsukushi: Isso tudo é sua preciosidade? Sakura: Ah e não posso esquecer sempre de levar um montante de dinheiro. Tsukushi: Caramba '~' Kyo: *saindo do banheiro* *os dois olham para trás* Tsukushi: Oh, man! No way!! *u* Tsukushi: Irmã, irmã tá tudo bem? Kyo: Sakura? Sakura: (Ele... é demais, sem dúvida nenhuma e lindo é....) Tsukushi: Irmã? Sakura: (É...maravilhoso...magnífico!!...) Kyo: Sakura? Você tá bem? Sakura: LINDOOOOOOOOOOO!! >o< Tsukushi: '-' Ela pôs da boca para fora! Kyo: : I Sakura: *respirando* Consegui...eu digo que você é lindo, lindo demais!! *u* Tsukushi: Eita ferro! :v Kyo: Obrigado, você também é. Tsukushi: É isso aí, mana, fala o que tem para falar! xD Sakura: O-Obrigada! >< Tsukushi: Bem, vocês vão ao um encontro né então bom namoro para vocês xD Cuida bem da minha mana, Kyo. Tsukushi: Toca aqui, cara! xD *extendendo a mão* Kyo: *fazendo toca aqui com Tsukushi* Tsukushi: Conto contigo! x) Bem, é hora do meu banho, divirtam-se! xD *indo para o banheiro* Kyo: Ikuze Kasugano? Sakura: Darou na, Kusanagi. Ikuyo!! *descendo o corrimão da escada* Kyo: *seguindo Sakura* Sakura: Mãe, eu vou sair! Mãe: Tudo bem, filha, cuidado com os carros. Sakura: Pode deixar! *pegando a bolsa* Vamos, Kyo! *saindo de casa* Kyo: *saindo da casa de Sakura* Qual o destino Sakura 8-bits? Sakura: *pondo o sapato* Quero me encontrar com Rock! :) Quero outro abraço! ^^ Kyo: Então vamos atras desse abraço. Sakura: Sim, sim! E depois queria mostrar algo a ele bem legal! >< Acho que ele vai gostar! Kyo: O que seria? Sakura: Hehehehe!! xD Você verá láááá, na água! ^^ Então, vamos a South Town. Kyo: Vamos. Sakura: *abraçando Kyo* Pode mandar brasa! xD Kyo: *virando brasas com Sakura* Brasas sendo levados aos ventos. South Town 8-Bits. Alguém cutuca Terry. Terry: Ai que saco...nem pode mais cochilar. Os dois aparecem em South Town. Sakura: Bem, aqui estamos, a dupla Scion of the Flames!! xD Kyo: E Colleger of Street! Sakura: Conta comigo, Kyo! Kyo: Oh yeah! Sakura: Gostei!! Mandou bem, Kyo! xD Hahahaha! >< Podemos fazer nossa própria entrada triunfal. Assim, vindo de surpresa! E pousando e causando um pilar de nossas chamas! xD Kyo: Agora, vamos atrás do mini-Terry Sakura: Sim! >< *andando* Kyo: *seguindo Sakura* Sakura: Rock! Aí vamos nós! *correndo* Kyo: *correndo* Go! Sakura: Iaaahuu! *pulando e correndo* Kyo: Ataque das corujas? Sakura: Ataque das corujas!! Aahhahahahahahahahha *ainda correndo, pulando* Shumppu Kyaku!! Kyo: Helicóptero? Vai voar Sakura? Sakura: *pousando* Talvez! ��*correndo* Acho que estamos chegando! ��Eu vou ganhar!! Eu vou ganhar!! Kyo: Claro, correr precisa de esforço, sou alérgico esforço! Sakura: Tô sabendo!! ��E nem pense em trapacear!! Kyo: Mas você já não tá trapaceando? *espirrando* Sakura: No que? Saúde! �� Kyo: Sim, usando minhas alergias pra vencer. Sakura: Que? Eu não tenho culpa se você não gosta de esforço! �� Kyo: Está usando isso contra mim! Sakura: ��*parando, abraçando Kyo* Estamos quase lá, vamos! Kyo: *virando brasas com Salura, aparecendo na casa de Rock com Sakura* O que dizia? Sakura: ._. Isso se chama preguiça viu? Hunf...mas obrigada ^^ Kyo: Qual pecado capital combina com você? Sakura: De eu não gostar de jogar contra contra meu irmãozinho. Só isso. Só com ele que não. E por um bom motivo! De ele só escolher Akuma no jogo e pela mesma razão de ele só escolher Rugal em determinados jogos que tenham eles. Kyo: Tá, mas qual pecado capital, inveja, ira, ganancia, gula, orgulho, luxuria? Sakura: Luxuria? Pode servir...inveja, sim! Suas pernas! Fazer esse chute de balé é o que me deixa com inveja totalmente! '-' Kyo: ��(Malditas aulas de balé.) Sakura: Bem, vamos entrando! ^^ *subindo as escadas* Já disse o que me inveja, e não acho nenhum pecado nisso, só inveja mesmo. Kyo: (Pernas cabeludas?) Tudo bem Sakura, gosto da sua sinceridade. Sakura: Essas pernas bonitas aí, lisas e sedosas, uhuuu! E fortes como os braços que nem se fala! (Ui!) Kyo: *ficando vermelho, olhando para os lados pra ver se não tem ninguém* Érrrrr....olha só, falta mais uns degraus. Sakura: É, falta sim! ^^ Chegamos! x) (Hihi...) Kyo: Não vai bater na porta? Sakura: *batendo na porta* Estava te esperando! ^^ Rock: *lá de dentro* Já vai! *abrindo porta* Sakura: Rock!! �� *abrindo os braços* Rock: Irmã? Sakura: *abraçando Rock* Rock Rock! >< Hahahaha!! Rock: ! *abraçando de volta* Irmã >< Sakura: Sabe, hoje estou muito animada e queria que visse comigo! ��E com o Kyo para a praia porque eu queria muito que você fosse comigo! Rock: Mas primeiro eu tenho de ver se a Hotaru vem com a gente. Sakura: Queria fazer uma coisa bem legal que eu acho, que você vai gostar muito! ��Ah, ela tá aí? Rock: Sim sim, ela tá na sala, ligando pra ver se alguém da vizinhança viu o irmão dela. Espero que ela ache ele. Sakura: Eu também espero... Rock: Eu ficaria feliz se eles ficassem juntos de novo. Sakura: Ah, também quero perguntar sobre o Terry, ele tá aí? Rock: Não, ele disse que tá procurando o irmão da Hotaru-san e não tem dormido em casa esses dias. Sakura: Aaargh!! Brasas que me queime!! Ainda dá para esperar. Não vou deixar passar o que ele nos chamou. Kyo: Alguém disse brasas? Sakura: Eu disse! Terry nos chamou de Baka e não vou deixar nenhum lobo solitário tratar Kyo e eu assim!�� Rock: Por favor não machuque ele. Sakura: Não vou machucá-lo, só vou jogar tudo na cara dele! �� Hotaru: *desligando o telefone* Mas que coisa!! Sakura: !? Kyo: Hey Hotaru. Hotaru: Hm? Rock: Não irmã por favor. Hotaru: Kyo? Sakura: Eu não admito que ele me trate desse jeito! �� Hotaru: Tudo bem, Kyo? ^^ Sakura: Quem ele pensa que é?�� Kyo: Hey, conseguiu alguma coisa sobre seu irmão? Hotaru: Não...nenhuma...�� Rock: Mas ele deve ter falado por brincar irmã Kyo: Como ele é? Hotaru: Onde quer que Terry esteja, espero que ele consiga. �� Sakura: Rock...não basta receber insultos de outras certas pessoas por aqui em South Town, não dá, do mais que eu já fui insultada. Rock: Por favor irmã, reconsidere. Kyo: Hotaru, você tem uma foto de seu irmão? Sakura: Não...não! Hotaru: Tenho sim. Sakura: Já não basta ter sido chamada de nojenta pelo Bao e agora isso, já estou muito sensível a esses insultos, e Bao acabou se arrependendo porque eu reagi contra ele! �� Bao: *lá fora* Epa? Hotaru: *pegando uma foto* Bao: Não me arrependi de nada! Sakura: Ele acabou apanhando por isso... Kyo: Hm, eu acho que vi ele saindo do hospital, mas posso estar enganado. Sakura: Já estou farta de insultos, Rock...não dá para aguentar mais...não dá... Hotaru: S-Sério? �� Sakura: Não mais... Rock:�� Mas irmã... Kyo: Não sei dizer se é ele mesmo, mas me lembrava ele. Sakura: *lacrimejando* Kyo sabe o quanto já fui insultada... Hotaru: Se vocês encontrarem meu Onee-Chan também, estarei agradecida...muito ^^ Kyo: Se eu o encontrar o trarei a você. Hotaru: Obrigada, Kyo ^^ *olhando para Sakura* Kyo: De nada, você lutou bem no torneio XI. Hotaru: Muito obrigada ^^ você também lutou ^^ Sakura: *abraçando Rock e lacrimejando* Quase todos me insultam Rock...eu não aguento mais... Hotaru: !! O que foi, menininha? Kyo: Sakura, por que choras? Rock: Irmã. *abraçando Sakura* Hotaru: ��Rock, por que ela está chorando? Rock: Hotaru-san, minha irmã chora porque insultam ela. Isso é injusto com ela. Hotaru: I-Insultam?�� Rock: Ela fez tantas coisas boas, não merecia isso. Hotaru: M-mas isso é errado...não podem fazer isso com ela! Kyo: É por isso que estou junto dela, porque faço o que os outros não fazem, dou importância a ela. Sakura: �� Ás vezes...sinto vontade de ficar longe de todos e só ficar com minha família e quem são mais importantes para mim e que me tratam bem. Rock: Irmã, eu te entendo. Sakura: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado...se tem algo que estou fazendo errado, então me digam que eu mudo! >< Me digam!! >< Hotaru: ... Sakura: *escondendo o rosto em Rock* Kyo: ... Rock: Irmã, eu só tenho você e o Terry como família. Sakura: M-mas...você não é insultado todos os dias...e-eu me lembro de ter te defendido de um menino chamado Ranmaru...ele te insultou e eu deixei que ele que fizesse isso comigo, não com você. Rock: Irmã, na escola todo dia me chamam de filho do demônio. Sakura: ? Rock: Muitos nem se importam comigo,tanto que já fui atacado uma vez. Sakura: ... Hotaru:�� Rock: Sou odiado por quase todos em South Town, todos os dias dizem que eu ia desaparecer, dizem que sou igual a ele. Sakura: Não...não você não! E nunca vai ser! Rock: Mesmo assim, você e o Terry cuidam de mim, não por algum favor, mas por gostarem de mim. Eu fico feliz em ser seu irmãozinho. O que seria de mim sem você e o Terry? Sakura: Seria...como seu pai...não, você não pode ser ele, nunca nem agir como ele. Um homem cruel desses, não mesmo *limpando o rosto* Rock: Irmã, não se deixe levar pelos insultos dos outros, continue salvando pessoas como eu. Sakura: Parece que somos iguais...somos insultados. Kyo: Rock e Sakura parecem irmãos não acha? Hotaru: Sim, pelo que posso perceber os dois tem coisas bem em comum...o...o nome dela é Sakura? Kyo: Sim, Sakura Haruno. Hotaru: ? Sakura: ? (Que?) Hotaru: É um prazer conhecê-la Sakura, sou Hotaru Futaba *extendendo a mão* Kyo: (Haruno? Onde eu tava com a cabeça?) Sakura: *pegando a mão de Hotaru* M-muito prazer...sou Sakura...Sakura Kasugano na verdade. Não se preocupe, seu irmão será encontrado ^^ Hotaru: Assim espero! ^^ Rock: Sakura-san, Kyo-kun, gostariam de dormir aqui hoje? O quarto do Terry esta vazio. Sakura: Não seria muito incômodo Rock? Rock: Não não ^^, eu insisto, tem duas camas la no quarto dele. Sakura: Bem, já que insiste. Kyo? O que acha? �� Hotaru: �� Kyo: (Menininho educado.) Rock: Hotaru-san amanhã vamos procurar seu irmão na cidade. Hotaru: Certo! �� Rock: O quarto do Terry fica ali. Sakura: Tudo bem! Vamos Kyo! ��*entrando* Kyo: *entrando com Sakura* Hotaru: Bem, já tá na nossa hora também né, Rock? �� Rock: Hotaru-san, vou dormi um pouco, boa noite. *indo para o quarto e me deitando na cama* Kyo: *lá dentro* Ate que é confortável Sakura. Hotaru: Boa noite! ^^ *entrando no quarto e me deitando* Enquanto isso, Leona estava andando na rua, pensativa. Leona: (O que ele pretende...) Kyo: *fechando os olhos* Para de olhar essa janela Kasugano. Sakura: Tá bom! ��*indo para a cama e deitando ao seu lado* Kyo: Boa noite. �������������� Sakura: Boa noite. *fechando os olhos* No dia seguinte. Leona: *andando* Não vou me acostumar com essa aparência tão cedo. Pássaros voando. Leona: Caramba, até os pássaros...que horror! Pássaros jogavam bombas em Leona. Sakura acorda com Kyo jogando ela para fora da cama e ela bate de cabeça no chão, ela então vai para a janela, estava um dia lindo pixelado, até que um sapo com sua língua, pega Sakura pela cintura e a puxa para fora da janela. Sakura: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Kyo: Sakura? Hey!! *indo para a janela* De lá ele podia ver sua namorada sendo devorada pelo Sapo robô. Kyo: Hey!! Solte ela!! *saltando da janela* Hotaru: Hum? Mas o que está acontecendo? Rock: Vamos ver!! *correndo até a janela e vendo* Kyo: *abrindo a boca do sapo* Sakura, eu vou te tirar daí! *estendendo o braço* Pega minha mão! Sakura: ! *pegando a mão dele* Kyo: *puxando ela e chutando o sapo* Sapo: *capotando e ficando de pé* Kyo: Pode vir!! Cai pra dentro Sapo! Sapo: *pulando, fugindo* Kyo: Sakura, você está bem? Sakura: S-Sim, eu estou. Obrigada. Kyo: Ah, que ótimo, ainda bem. Sakura: Só que...não pense que eu esqueci tá? Toma! *dando um cascudo na cabeça dele* Para aprender a não enxotar sua namorada para fora da cama! Kyo: D-Desculpe, Sakura. :'( Rock: Hey! Vocês estão bem?! Sakura: *olhando para a janela* Sim! Rock! Bom dia! ^^ Rock: Ufa, ainda bem! Sakura: Você viu aquilo? Rock: Sim! Sakura: Um sapo asqueroso! >~< Rock: Hehehehe, vamos! Voltem. Ainda temos um dia longo hoje. E assim, Sakura, Kyo, Hotaru e Rock, combinaram cada um, um evento, Kyo ajudaria Hotaru a procurar o irmão, enquanto Rock e Sakura se divertiriam na praia. Hotaru: Tomem cuidado! Rock: Sim, iremos sim, boa sorte ao encontrar seu irmão, Hotaru-San. Hotaru: Obrigada Rock! ^^ Sakura: Então vamos? �� Rock: Sim! �� Sakura: *pegando na mão de Rock e correndo* Vem!! ^^ Depois de um tempo, eles chegam. Rock: Chegamos? Sakura: Sim! Rock: �� Sakura: Olha eu prefiro entrar na água de roupa, está bem? Rock: Tudo bem irmã. Sakura: ��Certo! *correndo para a água* Pode vir a água está boa! Rock: *seguindo Sakura* Sakura: Agora, presta a atenção Rock! �� Rock: Tá. Sakura: Se não gostar me desculpe. Quero que você faça o Rising Storm. Eu farei junto com você. O que vamos fazer é levantar essa água, uma parte dela! ��Está pronto? Rock: Hum? Tudo bem. Sakura: Heh! Então tá! ��1...2....3... Rock: Rising... Sakura: Rising... Rock: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!! Sakura: PNEUMA!!! Leona: *parava de correr* A água com toda força vai para cima com a combinação de vento e cai como uma cachoeira em cima de Sakura e Rock. Sakura: UUUUUHUUUU!! Nisso se revela uma base secreta. Rock: *se sacudindo* A água tá boa. Leona: *andando na rua olhando os mapas* Rock: *cabelo tampando a visão* Sakura: Isso foi incrível!! *cabelo todo nos olhos* Ahahahahahhaha!! Rock você ficou no estilo emo! �� Rock: Não enxergo nada! >< Sakura: Vem cá eu te ajudo! ^^ Hahaha. ��*ajudando Rock a tirar o cabelo dos olhos* Rock: Obrigado, irmã. Sakura: De nada! ^^ Nossa...secamos quase a praia toda...mas ainda tem água! ��Até que foi maneiro! x) Rock: Irmã, o que é aquilo? Sakura: Hm? O que? Rock: Aquilo ali, parece uma porta. *apontando para frente* Leona: *ia andando pelo interior até chegar na praia, avistava Rock e Sakura* Hey! Rock, Sakura!! *tirava os sapatos e ia até onde eles estavam* Rock: Leona-san? Leona: Oi Rock oi Sakura! *sorria* Sakura: Oi Leona! �� Rock: O que será essa porta? Sakura: Porta? *olhando para trás* Leona: Bem...vou lá ver *saía andando até a porta, descendo o deslize de terra ali* Ali podia se ver escrito "Willy" com uma caveira. Sakura: Parece que achamos uma passagem secreta nos mares, Rock! *.* Rock: O que fazer? Sakura: Será que podemos ir lá ajudar a Leona?�� Leona: Gente....vem cá! Sakura: Uuuh, vamos Rock! ��*correndo pela água* Leona: Olhem.....eu vou entrar e os chamo qualquer coisa, tudo bem? Rock: Hum? Sakura: Tudo bem! ��Hey, Rock enquanto isso vamos brincar mais um pouco! Rock: Ah tudo bem, irmã. Sakura: Vamos lá! �� Rock & Sakura: RISING!!!....STOOOOOOOOOOORM/PNEUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sakura: Nháááááá!!��*água cai toda emcima de mim e de Rock* Leona: *dentro da caverna, caminhava devagar* Robôs atiram em Leona. Leona: *jogava brincos nos robôs esquivando dos tiros e explodiam neles* O chão tremendo mais robôs apareciam. Leona: *mais brincos jogo atingindo os robôs* Fogo revelando mesa com mapa onde está os Robôs principais. Leona: *via e ia atirando brincos nos robôs, chegando na mesa e atirando mais brincos nas direções do mapa* Fumaça sai da base. Sakura: ! *dando uma tossida* Hey, Rock!! Olha aquilo! Rock: Wow! Sakura: Vamos lá, é um sinal! ��*correndo pela água até a porta* Rock: *seguindo Sakura* Sakura: Abri te sésamo! Leona: Aqui gente!! Sakura: ! Leona! ��Estamos indo Leona! *correndo* A base era espaçosa e ficava fazendo eco. Rock: Leona-san! *correndo também* Sakura: Eu sabia que uma hora ia precisar de nós! �� Leona: Preciso enxergar melhor. Sakura: Huuum...tudo bem só um instante! Não preciso usar união de luzes então vou usar um médio forte! ��VOL LUMINATIO!! *na palma da mão, uma esfera flutuante de luz rosa ilumina o lugar* Rock: Mas que lugar é esse? Sakura: Se nós o desvendamos, o que podemos dizer é...uma base subterrânea. Leona: Willy.... *falava irritada forçando a mandíbula* Sakura: Willy? Espera um pouco...Megaman? Agora tudo faz sentido!! Rock: ? Sakura: Megaman antigamente era em gráficos de 8-Bits por isso estamos assim! �� Leona: Exatamente.....mas como mudaremos isso? Rock: Como isso aconteceu? Sakura: Dr. Willy! Estamos na base do Dr.Willy! Ele fez tudo virar em 8-Bits! �� Leona: *ia para uns computadores e começava a digitar algo* Sakura: O que também afetou bastante por outros lugares! �� Os gráficos iam voltando aos poucos, mas acabava ficando em 3D Leona: Hackear isso foi fácil demais... Sakura: ? Arê? Aê Leona *olhando para ela com gráficos em 3D* você está linda! �� Bao: (Mas o que tá acontecendo O QUE TA HAVENDO?) Leona: *olhava para Sakura* Você está linda Sakura *o* Exagerei...ou assim tá bom? Sakura: Engraçado, gosto de 3D! ��Até que não é tão ruim! Sakura: *olhando para Rock e Leona* Rock? ?? Você está....incrível! �� Rock: Parece que estamos quase de volta ao normal. Sakura: YEY AH GAROTO!! Bao: *aparecendo* Mas que coisa? O que tá havendo? Sakura: Uau!! Até que caiu bem xD Bao: ... Sakura: Nossa, eu ganhei mais pernas! �� Bao: (Tá parecendo um menino o cabelo dela diminuiu.) *tocando na cabeça* Tanto faz! Eu to bem legal �� Sakura: Nossa olha para você, tá agora uma menina de verdade! '-' Completa!! Bao: Acho que não! Sakura: Sim, está sim! Completamente. Bao: Você é vesga. Não? Acho que é! Olha, eu vou mostrar o que é menina! *pegando uma menina e beijando na boca dela* Menina: ...? *saindo correndo* Bao: Viu? É menina? Rock: Daonde você tirou essas fotos? Bao: Que fotos? Sakura: Eu não tirei Eu só estou vendo vocês em 3D �� Leona: ....... Bao: ... Computador começando a aparecer uma imagem. Leona: *olhava* Câmeras de monitoramento. Computador mostrando imagem de Willy. Willy: Hahaha! Sakura: ! Rock: ! Willy: Nunca poderão ir contra minha genialidade! Sakura: ? Leona: ?? Willy: Só porque acharam uma das minhas bases secretas, acham que tudo voltará ao normal? Sakura: Tsc...esse cara! Willy: Eu tenho um fragmento da Caixa de Pandora e o sangue de Orochi! Eu vou modular esse mundo a minha imagem! Sakura: E-Espera um pouco...Caixa de Pandora? Orochi? Willy: Seu amigo estava no local onde a caixa se encontrava. E acidentalmente conseguiu destruir um pequeno pedaço da caixa. Leona: *entrava em alguns arquivos, anotando as coordenadas de forma que ele não visse* E como fez isso? *escondia o papel com as coordenadas* Sakura: Eu já ouvi falar mas não me lembro da história. Willy: Vocês acham mesmo que eu deixaria vocês descobrirem minha localização? Esse computador está mandando coordenadas aleatórias. Leona: Eu já sei onde vc esta pelo barulho de fundo, babaca. Willy: Eu estou em todo lugar e em lugar nenh... Leona: *quebrava o monitor* Robo: Senhor, eu achei esse mapa jogado. Computador saindo faíscas. Sakura: ...Tsc! Leona...uma grande parte eu sei o que o Dr. Willy quer. Leona: Eu sei onde ele está, vamos pegar antes dele e o encontramos. Sakura: Sim, vamos Rock! Rock: Tá. *correndo* Sakura: *correndo* Leona: *me transformava e saía correndo* Sakura: *pegando a mão de Rock* Meu dever é tomar conta de meu irmãozinho e protegê-lo se possível! Blue Fire Speed *alcançando Leona* Rock: Wow! Sakura: Rock, atenda o celular por favor! Leona: *segurava na mão de Rock do outro lado e corria mais rápido* Sakura: Eita ferro!! É agora que saímos disparados!! �� Rock: Vocês são rápidas! Leona: Obrigada. Sakura: Obrigada! xD Dr. Willy onde você está?! Rock: *pegando celular* Alô? #Hotaru: Ah, até que enfim! Rock: Desculpe Hotaru-san! #Hotaru: Onde você está? Rock: Eu estou numa base secreta, que fica de baixo da praia de South Town! #Hotaru: Como? Pensei que vocês iam se divertir! Rock: Foi de última hora, é porque estamos ajudando a Leona-san! #Hotaru: Ah bom, não demora, nós conseguimos achar meu Onee Chan! �� Rock: Finalmente Hotaru-san, eu estou muito feliz! *sorrindo* #Hotaru: Agora vou dar um jeito de fazer ele lembrar, te amo, beijos! �� Rock: *ficando vermelho* Beijos. Sakura: Leona estamos chegando? Leona: Sim! Rock: Leona-san. Leona: Sim Rock? *subindo correndo uma montanha* Rock: Você parece meio preocupada, o que o Willy fez a você, Leona-san? Sakura: �� Leona: Desculpe Rock mas não quero falar disso. Rock: Desculpe perguntar isso, Leona-san. Sakura: ... Leona: Não tem problema. *parava de correr* Sakura: *parando* (Pelo menos...não estamos mais em 8-Bits) Leona: *começava a passar a mão levemente nas rochas, até que chutava do nada uma rocha no chão, abrindo uma porta* Rock: Uau, você é incrível! Sakura: 'o' Leona: Esperem aqui..... *entrava no local que era um corredor estreito* Podia se sentir uma temperatura alta. Leona: (Isso é um vulcão? Sério isso?) Aparecia chama no escuro. Leona: Mas o que é isso.....? ??: Eliminar intrusos. Sakura: Esse calor...essa...temperatura! Leona: ROCK!!!!SAKURA!!!!! CORRAM!!! (Vou combater fogo com fogo!) Sakura: Tsc!! Sakura: Fire Man!! Leona: *ia absorvendo as chamas dele aos poucos conforme ele se aproximava* Fireman: *pulando para trás jogando bola de fogo em Sakura* Sakura: NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM!! IGNIS!! *jogando fogo na direção do fogo dele* Fogos colidindo. Fire Man: ... *pulando jogando bola de fogo em Rock* Sakura: ! Rock, cuidado!! �� Rock: *se jogando e rolando logo após* Foi por pouco! Sakura: Ufa...agora você vai ver! Double Pneuma!! *jogando rajadas de vento verde na direção de Fire Man, logo ajeitando o cabelo* Fire Man: Fire Storm! *criando rodas de fogo em sua volta para se proteger* Leona: *absorvia as chamas dele* Sakura: Agora Rock!! *pulando para frente dele* RISING PNEUMA!! Rock: Rising Storm! Fire Man: *pulando para trás, não sendo atingido* Sakura: !! Mas que desgraçado! Fire Man: *jogando fogo na parede, caindo rochas na direção de Sakura, Leona e Rock* Sakura: Tampem os olhos! Vou explodir essas rochas!! Fire Man: *jogando fogo em Sakura* Sakura: UMBRA....LUMINATIO!! Rock: Leona-san, cade você? Sakura: Bela tentativa Fire Man! Leona: *atrás de Fire Man o perfurando com a mão* Fire Man: *sendo acertado, saindo faíscas* Sakura: (Espera...seu ponto fraco...seria gelo) É ISSO!! Rock: Sakura-Niisan. Eu tive uma ideia! Sakura: Hum? Qual? Rock: O chão está com água, podemos usar isso para apagar o fogo dele! Fire Man: Firestorm! *fogo ficando ao redor de mim* Leona: Urg! VÃO LOGO!! MEU BRAÇO ESTÁ QUEIMANDO! Sakura: Como vamos fazer isso, Rock? Não tem nada que possamos fazer a não ser jogar de grão em grão água. Rock: *carregando o Chi de energia nas mãos* Leona-san está segurando ele, vamos usar aquilo que usamos na praia. Sakura: É verdade, bem pensado, Rock! �� Rock: Rising....Storm!!!!! Sakura: RISING.....PNEUMA!!!!!!! *ficando de pé enquanto o cabelo esvoaça com as rajadas de vento* Toda a água vai para cima e cai em Fire Man. Fireman: *apagando* Leona: Sayonara. *retirando a mão das costas dele* Fireman deixa cair o papel no chão. Sakura: Hey, olhem isso! �� Rock: O que é isso? Sakura: *pegando o mapa* Parece um tipo de...mapa. Rock: Mapa? Sakura: Sim. Rock: *olhando* Dream Amusent, é onde estamos. Sakura: Exatamente. Rock: Sound Beach era onde estava aquela base. Sakura: Exatamente onde sem querer nós acabamos descobrindo a base do Dr. Willy! �� Rock: O que vamos fazer irmã? Sakura: Acho...que para nós chegarmos ao ponto principal, precisamos eliminar os robôs de Dr.Willy. Bom, é o que eu entendo quando joguei o 1° Megaman. Leona: Dois já foram. *se aproximando deles* Rock: Leona-san, o que você acha? Sakura: Como assim 2? Leona: Cada esconderijo tem uma informação diferente do Dr Willy. Sakura: E o outro quem era? Leona: Um robô que destruí Sakura: Um robô qualquer? Ou era um desses daqui? Como era um deles? Era um com uma tesoura na cabeça? Leona: Tesoura na cabeça.....eu acho....não o vi direito. Rock: (Acho que a Hotaru vai ficar preocupada se eu demorar muito.) Sakura: Cut Man! xD Ainda bem que você o derrotou Leona, porque vou lhe dizer...esse carinha é muuuuuiiito chato! Vive jogando aquela lâmina toda hora. Rock: Irmã preciso ir, não quero preocupar a Hotaru-san. Sakura: Tudo bem, pode ir! ��*abraçando Rock* Obrigado por ficar comigo! ^^ Rock: *retribuindo abraço* Hum! >< Leona: Até Rock e obrigada pela ajuda. Rock: *se afastando depois* Tchau Leona-san e minha irmã Sakura, tenham uma boa noite. Sakura: Boa noite! Se cuida! �� Rock: *saindo do esconderijo* Sakura: Bem, Leona... *dando o pedaço do mapa para ela* não há mais nada a fazer aqui. Leona: Sim. Sakura: *andando para fora para fora do esconderijo* Ainda não acabou, vamos acabar com isso...eu prometo! ^^ Leona: Obrigada Sakura, está sendo de grande ajuda para mim. *seguindo ela* Em casa, Rock recebe Hotaru, ela comenta que ele tá com cheiro de sal, ela dá um beijo em sua boca e diz para ele se trocar. No dia seguinte, Rock e Hotaru conversam sobre o evento no Hospital. Rock: ^^ Me conta como foi no hospital. Hotaru: Eu estava lá com Kyo e Shingo. Kyo queria saber um pouco sobre meu Onee Chan, para vê se podia me ajudar em alguma coisa. Rock: E você contou, nao é? Hotaru: Sim, e ajudou. Kyo disse que era uma história semelhante com o pai dele porque ele passou por isso. Rock: Saisyu? Hotaru: Não sabia quem era, mas acho que é esse o nome dele. Rock: Sim sim, continue. Hotaru: Ele me contou que o pai dele sofreu lavagem cerebral. E desde então eu tive que fazer o que era o principal, fazer ele se lembrar. Rock: Você vai conseguir Hotaru-san. Hotaru: Sim, eu vou! ^^ Rock: Hotaru-san, comeu alguma coisa hoje? Hotaru: Não, nada._. Rock: Eu faço um almoço rápido, que tal? Hotaru: Pode ser! ^^ Rock: *pegando panela,começando a preparar comida* Espera um momentinho, tá quase pronto. Hotaru: Não se preocupe ^^ Depois de um tempo. Rock: Desculpe a demora Hotaru-san. Hotaru: Sem problemas ^^ Rock: *servindo almoço* Espero que goste. Hotaru: Ooooh que bonito, Rock, muito obrigada! ^^ Rock: �� Hotaru: *dando um beijo no rosto de Rock* Rock: *ficando vermelho* Hotaru: *me sento na mesa, comendo a refeição* Rock: Como está? Hotaru: Está delicioso! ���� Rock: ♥ Hotaru: Huuuuuum que tudo >< Categoria:Fighter of Destiny:Sagas